


Yoosung Kim x His Professor

by orphan_account



Series: Kim Yoosung x Professor Ko [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dresses, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Sex, Yoosung being cute, age gap, almost getting caught at school, jerking off, showers together, yoosung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A flirty professor smoothly captures Yoosung’s heart, sweet kisses and intimate moments making him fall deeper.
Relationships: Yoosung Kim x his professor
Series: Kim Yoosung x Professor Ko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896592
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Yoosung Kim x His Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Bro what

“No-!“ Yoosung drops his omurice on the floor, the breakfast he woke up early to make now ruined. Part of him says to eat it, but it’s already been five seconds so he decides to throw it away. He looks at his phone, there’s still a short bit of time before school starts. His stomach growls and he frowns, promising his tum that he’ll make a delicious breakfast tomorrow. 

Yoosung bounces his leg up and down as he scrolls through food pins, waiting for the clock to tell him it’s time to leave. The time comes and he throws his backpack over his shoulder, heading to class. 

He rubs his sleepy eyes, sitting down beside a much taller man and tapping his desk while he gets his things out. The professor hands out the sheets, smiling at Yoosung. The professor is young, with dark hair and black rimmed glasses. He’s tall and slim, his hair always slicked back. Yoosung smiles to him as well, watching him go back down the steps. Yoosung picks up his paper and smiles, an innocent heart beside his unsatisfactory C.

Yoosung’s seat neighbor see’s the heart and furrows his brows. “I got a better grade and I didn’t get a heart-“ 

Yoosung shrugs, a bit embarrassed now. “Did I do something?”

“Teacher’s playing favorites.” The man averts his eyes away from the blondie and frowns, looking back to the board.

Yoosung blushes, he doubts he’s any teachers favorite, his work is merely satisfactory. He crosses his legs and looks to the board as well, making eye contact with the teacher for a split second before he looks away quickly. This happens a lot, it makes him so flustered to see someone looking in his direction.

The teacher pushes his glasses up quickly, turning his attention back to the papers on his desk.

Yoosung taps his foot on the floor and finishes writing down a paragraph of notes, glancing back up at the teacher and seeing him chew on his pen. Yoosung blushes again putting his face in his hands and trying to focus on the work.

-

The bell rings, Yoosung gets up and gets ready to leave. The teacher approaches him. 

“Hiya!” Yoosung says with a smile. “Do you need something?”

“Yes, actually.” The teacher slides into the seat next to him. “You sit alone at lunch a lot, would you like to keep me company in here during then?”

Yoosung laughs. “Sure.” He smiles and waits for the teacher to get up, leaving and waving goodbye.

\- 

After multiple classes, lunch finally comes around. He’s been giving lunch a lot of attention in his mind, he’s excited. 

He gets his lunch from the cafeteria, taking it back to the room and sitting down in a chair the teacher had out for him. He eats quietly, trying not to breath or chew too loudly because the man is still working. 

“You’re so quiet.” The teacher looks at him from the side, eating an apple slice comfortably. 

“I don’t want to disturb you..” Yoosung averts his eyes and scratches his neck. 

“No, you’re fine. I wouldn’t have invited you to eat with me if you could bother me.”

Yoosung nods, finishing his food and chugging his water bottle.

The teacher smiles and stands up, brushing off his pants and stretching.

Yoosung watches quietly, gulping his last bit of water and setting the bottle down with his bookbag. He puts his hands in his lap, looking up to the lanky man’s face. 

“You stare a lot.” 

“Oh- I don’t mean to.” He looks away quickly. 

“No no no.. I like it.” 

Yoosung laughs. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean exactly what I said, it makes me feel good.” He puts his hand on his stomach, his fingers pointing to his crotch. He takes off his glasses, running his fingers under his collar to loosen it up. 

Yoosung feels dirty for wanting to keep looking, his eyes follow the professors hands and end up places he feels he shouldn’t be looking. He’s blushing intensely and he’s nervous, crossing his legs and trying not to look. 

The teacher leans over and gets close to his face. “Are you alright, Mr. Kim?” 

Yoosung’s head lifts up and the teacher is so close to him he can feel his breaths. He was going to confirm his wellness, but he can’t speak, instead staring into the teacher’s eyes helplessly.

The professor lifts his hand up to Yoosung’s jaw, holding it gently as he presses his lips into the other’s. 

Yoosung blushes, confused but not upset. He doesn’t want to pull away, simply because he doesn’t dislike it. He’s never kissed someone, but despite that he can tell how experienced the professor is. 

Yoosung doesn’t close his eyes, neither does the teacher, the professor looks hungry while Yoosung is simply flustered and surprised. The teacher breaks the kiss and stays close to his face. “You didn’t pull away.”

“No-“

“Why?”

Yoosung blushes even more. “Because I liked it..”

“May I do it again?”

“Yes..” He says quietly and nods, the teacher acting quickly but not so quickly they bump teeth. He’s more assertive this time. “Open your mouth.” He whispers.

Yoosung complies, the professor sticking his tongue in and overwhelming every space. He lifts his own hand to the teacher’s face, the the teacher leans into it like a cat. Yoosung closes his eyes and tries to copy him, it works but it’s sloppy. 

He runs his fingers through Yoosung’s golden blonde hair, sucking his tongue into his own mouth. 

Yoosung pulls away to breathe, opening his eyes back up, biting his lip unconsciously. The teacher looks at him seductively, leaning back in and biting Yoosung’s lip gently as they kiss. His hand sliding down his neck and rubbing his skin. “Tell me if this is all too much.” 

Yoosung nods. “I think this much is enough.” This time he leans back into the kiss, his eyes open and his cheeks flushed. 

The teacher’s hand crawls back up his neck and onto his cheek, the bell ringing loudly. 

He pulls away and wipes his mouth, grabbing his things. “I should get to my next class..” 

The teacher wipes his face too, feeling his own burning cheeks. “Yes, I must do my own job too now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Kim.” 

He nods and leaves, his blush so overpowering he’s getting a headache. The classmate from before sees him. “Woah- are you sick? What were you doing in Mr. Ko’s room?”

“He just invited me to have lunch, and I’m not sick.” Yoosung smiles and scurries to his next class period, not wanting to be asked anything else. 

-

The final bell rings signalling the end of the day, this teacher keeps Yoosung back to go over his answers but what happened with his last teacher makes him fear it may happen again; it doesn’t. Since he was held back he’s a little late to getting out, the halls are mostly empty and some teachers are walking them. He bumps into Mr. Ko.

“Oh- I’m sorry-“ He blushes furiously and his legs get jelly just from seeing him again. 

“You’re alright.” He reassures, patting his back gently. 

Yoosung purrs, his blush intensifying. “Mr. Ko.. why did you do that with me earlier.” He fidgets with the straps on his bookbag.

“Because of the age difference I’m sure it’s strange isn’t it? Are you opposed to it, I won’t continue if you are.”

“N-No-“ He looks down at the floor. “It was nice..” 

“Would you wish to do it again?”

“Yes..” His voice is quiet and he looks away. 

“Alright then.” He smiles. 

“Do you do this with a lot of students?”

“No. You’re not my first though, there was one before you.”

Yoosung nods. “I see. That makes me feel pretty special.” 

The teacher pushes up his glasses. “Yes. Well, I must be off.”

“Okay- Have a good day!” 

“You too.” He smiles.

-

He gets home, plopping onto his bed and looking at his game set up, pulling out his phone to look something up. “Professor-Student relationship.”

Multiple sites come up, discussing whether or not it’s truly acceptable, how the teacher should handle it, etc. “There's a lot more than I thought.” He rolls over, beginning to feel warm. 

He takes off his hoodie, laying back down on the warm bed. “I guess it is okay to do this.” He puts his phone away. “I guess I’m glad he’s not raising my grade because of this.. That would make it suspicious.” He taps on his bed, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of his room. 

He falls asleep.

-

He wakes up at 3 am, he feels dirty and gross. He groans as he slips out of the bed, going to take a shower. When he’s finished he looks back to his phone, towel around his waist. “Woah.. It’s early..” He goes to the kitchen after putting just briefs on, deciding to make his omurice this morning. 

“Yes!” He makes it to the table and sits down with the food, successfully having not ruined it. He eats quickly, checking his time again. 4 am. He knows if he starts gaming now he’s not going to be able to stop, so he does everything to hold back. He decides to study to pass time. 

-

6 am. “I hate studying..” He picks up his phone again, deciding to go to class super early. Nobody except Mr. Ko is there, he blushes as he goes in. “Good morning..” He waves and sits down near the front. 

“Usually you’re here later. What happened?” He crosses his legs and takes off his glasses, wiping the lenses with the bottom of his shirt before putting them back on.

“I woke up early.” He chuckles and twirls his pen in his fingers, looking down at the floor. “I guess I’m lucky I get to see you too.” 

The professor smiles. “I’ll be grading papers for now, since class hasn’t started yet feel free to do whatever as long as it’s appropriate and you’re not causing trouble.”

“Yes, sir.” His heart races and he puts his hands between his legs, leaning back. 

“Would you like to eat lunch with me again today?”

“Sure- Yes.. please.” Yoosung smiles.

“That’s good.” Mr. Ko puts his head in his hand, scrolling through documents and putting in grades. “Mr. Kim.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like me to tutor you?”

“No- I play games too much...”

“The offer still stands, no matter your reasoning for your low scores.”

“Alright, I’ll think about it. Thank you.”

“I’m a teacher after all, it’s my job to make sure my students preform well.” 

“Haha.. yeah.” Another student walks in, followed by several after. He doesn’t say anything else, just watching the teacher and occasionally those who come into the room. 

With that, class starts, going by as usual. 

With the end of class, everyone begins to leave quickly. “I’ll see you at lunch.” The teacher smiles.

Yoosung smiles back.

-

The last period before lunch ends, Yoosung quickly gets his things and heads to the teacher’s classroom. “Hello.” Yoosung smiles, sitting down in the same chair from last time, his heart racing. “So.. about the tutoring.. I decided to accept the offer.” 

The teacher smiles. “That’s good, it’s Friday now, would you like to do it on the weekends? Or perhaps after school days?” 

“After school sounds fine, there’s tournaments on the weekends.” He says referring to LOLOL. 

“I see. Good luck with those.” 

Yoosung nods and eats quickly, drinking some of his water. “Mr. Ko..”

“Yes?” 

“Can we- do what we did yesterday?”

“Yes.” The professor grins, taking off his glasses and initiating a kiss very quickly, his hands brushing the hair out of his face. “Are these pins simply for decoration? They don’t do a good job at keeping your hair put.” He shuts up and makes out with him.

“Mmph~” Yoosung puts his hands around Mr. Ko’s waist, pulling him onto his lap so that he straddles him. 

“Ara ara~ aren’t you fiesty.” He takes a few deep breaths, connecting their lips and slipping his tongue in, twirling it around Yoosung’s.

Yoosung moans quietly, his heart racing and his cheeks flushed, his body seems to be acting on it’s own at this point. He closes his eyes, matching how the teacher moves, his hands gripping him firmly. 

The teacher pulls away for another breather, holding back from going any farther than this, though his body craves it deeply. 

Time passes, they continue making out for the entirety of the rest of lunch, their lips red and cheeks flushed by the end. The bell rings. 

Yoosung takes a sip of water again, wiping his mouth and hugging the teacher before he leaves. For some reason, the hug feels stranger than the kisses. “Where should we go for tutoring?” 

“It would be inappropriate for a teacher to go to a student’s home, though I think this whole relationship is a little inappropriate.” He puts his glasses on. “Would you like to come over to my apartment? I don’t really like internet cafes.” 

“Sure-“ He feels butterflies, his face growing more red. “Well- I’ll come here when my last class is over, though today my last period is gym, so my hair and stuff will probably be wet from the showers.” 

“I understand.” He pats his shoulder and waves goodbye, watching him hurry along to his next class. 

-

Since it was gym, Yoosung wont have to stay behind for any further instruction, so he can head straight to Mr. Ko’s class. He thinks about how he’s so excited to go there and see him, how his heart races just thinking about it all. 

Mr. Ko is also waiting, he has his things all ready and is standing in front of the door. Yoosung runs his hand through his wet hair, smiling and waving. “I’m ready.”

“Do you take a car or public transportation here?”

“I take public transportation, don’t worry about me.” He laughs.

“I’ll drive you there then.” 

His heart skips a beat. “Alright-“ He slips the pins into his hair, this time making them tight enough to stay put. He puts his hands in his pockets, fidgeting and looking at the professor. 

“Are you nervous?” 

“Very..” 

They get to the teacher’s car, Mr. Ko sitting down in the drivers seat and patting the seat Yoosung is in for him to sit down. 

Yoosung climbs in, squeezing his legs together from being so anxious. The teacher puts his hand on Yoosung’s lower thigh, gently running his thumb over the knee and pulling out of the parking lot. Yoosung blushes, his chest fuzzy. 

-

They get to Mr. Ko’s apartment building, he gets out first and opens Yoosung’s door, leading him out like a princess and taking him inside. “It’s a little messy, but sit down and make yourself comfortable.” 

To Yoosung it’s spotless, he sits down on the couch stiffly, it’s uncomfortable being in someone’s home. He puts his hands on his knees, taking out his notebook and looking to Mr. Ko.

He takes out a pen and begins talking to Yoosung, asking him about what he struggled on especially during class and what he thinks he may need in order to understand and excell. Yoosung puts his hand on his head, he understands. He realizes he needs to pay more attention, because it isn’t hard for him to know what’s happening, he catches on quickly; He just doesn’t have the ethic to do it and would rather play games. 

Yoosung corrects his test and Mr. Ko looks to him. “You don’t need my help-“ He laughs. Yoosung nods shyly. “I think you just don’t put in the effort.” 

“Yeah.. I play this game called LOLOL and it distracts me, it’s fun though.” 

“I think I’ve heard of it, I get ads for it sometimes.” He smiles. 

Yoosung smiles big. “I’m really good, it’s the best.” His eyes glisten. 

Mr. Ko puts his hand up to his mouth and stifles a giggle. “I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic.” He puts his pen down. “Is there anything else you need?” 

Yoosung taps his leg anxiously, looking at the professor with eyes oozing with lust. “Can I kiss you, sir?” 

He nods, Yoosung leaning forward and gripping his hip, pushing the teacher down onto the couch so he’s on top of him. He kisses him, his lips, his cheeks, his jaw. His knowledge of these things coming solely from adult films. He kisses his neck, unintentionally leaving a mark. The teacher moans and puts their glasses on the table, looking up at Yoosung with the same hunger. 

“I want to see your chest, sir.” Yoosung bites his lip gently and looks to him like a puppy, his hand at his collar. 

“Okay.” The teacher helps by taking off his tie and untucking the shirt while Yoosung carefully undoes the buttons. He runs his fingers over his smooth chest. “Do you shave?” Yoosung whispers quietly. “I do.” He smiles and tilts his head back, closing his eyes and focusing on the other’s touch. 

Yoosung leans down and kisses him, touching the teacher the same way he imagined he would a female, squeezing his pecs and rubbing his nipples. 

“Where did you learn this? You’re not as innocent as I thought.” Ko squirms a bit, clenching his legs together and moaning.

Yoosung turns scarlet. “Porn-“ He can’t even laugh he’s so embarrassed. He kisses him again, his burning cheeks making this all feel feverish. He kisses down onto his collarbone, repeating his previous actions and marking the area. He begins making an unholy abundance of hickeys, placed all over his chest and neck. 

Ko turns his head, running his fingers through Yoosung’s wet hair. He can feel himself growing hard, a small wet spot forming on his underwear. “M-Mr. Kim-“ 

“Please call me Yoosung.” He sucks on his nipples. 

“Ah~ Yoosung~!” He breathes heavily. Yoosung is also developing his own erection, he’s sure Ko can feel it. 

He can, it only serves to make him more horny. He runs his hand down Yoosung’s chest, stopping at the waisband of his pants. “Can I take them off?”

Yoosung shakes and nods. “Can I take yours off?”

“Yes.” 

They strip each other, Yoosung wonders if he can hear his heart beating. Ko takes his hand and wraps it around both of their cocks, rubbing and jerking them slowly. 

Yoosung tries to keep himself balanced on the couch, his body grows weaker with every stroke. He keeps moaning, it’s so much more satisfying than doing it alone. He kisses him again, invading his mouth with his tongue and slurping up his face. 

Ko climaxes first, right after is Yoosung, both moaning loudly. They catch their breath, looking soulfully at each other. 

“We should clean up.” Ko says, their chests covered in cum. “Would you care to join me in the shower?” 

Yoosung gets off of him and smiles, following him into the bathroom. He puts his hands behind his back and waits for the water to heat up, watching Ko. “You’re really handsome.” He purses his lips and blushes.

“My~ Thank you.” He smiles. “You’re very cute.” He gets up and kisses his forehead. “I think the water is ready.” He takes his hand and pulls him under the shower head, letting out a long, happy sigh to be in the water. 

There’s something Yoosung finds so attractive about water running over someone’s body, every curve. He closes his eyes and smiles. 

Ko takes the shampoo and reaches over, putting it in Yoosung’s hair, so Yoosung does the same. Ko pecks his lips, looking at him sweetly while he massages the shampoo into his scalp. “You remind me of a puppy.”

“Why is that?” Yoosung’s heart beats hard, they’re so close but it’s not kissing or anything dirty. They’re in the nude next to each other but it’s entirely wholesome. He feels so calm. 

“You’re so cute.” He smirks and rinses his hair. 

Yoosung rinses his after, taking the conditioner and putting it on the ends of Ko’s hair, Ko copies. They rinse.

The teacher takes the body wash, putting some in his hand and very gently spreading it around. Yoosung giggles. “Ahahhuhuheh-“ He smiles big and Ko begins just tickling him, he laughs louder. “Ah- Ahaha- s-stop-“ He tries to catch his breath, he’s laughing so much. Ko stops and looks as him, cleaning the rest of his body and lifting his arms up for Yoosung to clean him. 

Yoosung blushes, running his hands all over him and making a mental note of how satisfying touching another man’s butt is. He gets to his hands, holding them and giving him a small kiss, this time they rinse each other off.

Ko gets out first, going to get them towels. He comes back with a towel around his waist, hading Yoosung a warm white one. “Should you get going now?” He has grading and assignments to complete. 

“Yes, I think I should. I’ll miss you over the weekend.” 

Ko’s heart flutters. “What’s your phone number? We can chat when I’m free.” 

Yoosung tells him, getting a heart emoticon text when he does. He sends one back and Ko’s phone dings. They both blush. “Well, I’ll get dressed and then go.”

Yoosung drops his towel and puts his clothes on right there, he figures he’s already seen him naked so there’s nothing to be afraid of. 

When he's done he packs his things and heads out, getting a kiss on the cheek from the teacher as he leaves. 

-

He gets home after a while, taking off his clothing all except the underwear, considering thats what he likes to sleep in. He checks his phone. 

“Did you get home okay?” Ko asks.

“Yes, I’m fine thank you.” He smiles into his pillow. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure?”

“What do you think we are?” Yoosung’s stomach has butterflies like crazy. 

“What do you want us to be, more than just teacher and student?”

“I’ve never been in a relationship so I’m not sure how to ask, but would you like to be in one? With me?”

Ko smiles through the phone. “Yes, don’t tell too many people though.”

“I don’t have many people to tell.” He looks at the RFA messenger and then back at Ko’s messages. 

“Thank you, now I’ll be off. I’ve got to do grades.” 

“Thank you too. I’ll quit bothering you, goodnight.” Yoosung shuts off his phone and smiles big, clutching his sheets and closing his eyes, drifting off happily.


	2. Chapter 2

The lunchtime meetings became ritual, and today is no different.

Yoosung doesn’t have a lunch today, so he comes in and prepares himself much quicker. He walks down and doesn’t even mind sitting down, engaging in a kiss immediately. His backpack slips off his shoulder, tumbling under the teacher’s desk. 

Ko pulls away for a moment. “I have a meeting with other teachers in here today.. very soon.” He looks at Yoosung sweetly, he feels just as bad as he does. 

Yoosung is mildly disappointed, but figures he should have fun while he can. He initiates another kiss, his hand on his jaw as he bites his lips and looks deep into his eyes. There’s a knock on the door. Ko (gently) shoves Yoosung under the desk to hide him, Yoosung isn’t too big so he fits well, and his face is right at Ko’s crotch. This reminds him of a porn he watched.

The teachers come in, sitting down to discuss something about the school board. It takes everything in Yoosung not to do something dirty. His face is so close he can feel the heat that radiates from his thighs.

Ko can feel his hot breaths on his dick, it makes him grow erect and he’s sure Yoosung can tell. He tries to focus on the conversation, but it’s so overwhelming that his legs begin to tremble.

Yoosung watches the bulge on his pants grow, without even unzipping his pants he licks that bulge.

Ko purses his lips, squeezing his hands together tightly as he tries to calm his body down, but Yoosung keeps going. Yoosung presses his tongue hard onto the fabric, reaching up quietly with his hand and unzipping his pants. 

Ko nudges Yoosung with his leg, to signal for him to cut it out. 

Yoosung palms his dick, running his free hand up his pant leg, making as little noise as possible while he plants kisses all over his hairless lower body.

Ko bites his lip, nodding at everything the other teachers say. His hips shake a bit, his heart thumping loud against his chest. 

The other teachers close their notebooks. “Well, let’s talk again tomorrow.” They leave.

Ko slides out from under the table, panting. Yoosung follows him and climbs out, sitting right down on his lap and kissing him. “I know I get carried away..” 

Ko runs his hand over Yoosung’s spine. “You’re so mischievous.” 

Yoosung takes his hand down to Ko’s erection, pulling down his underwear and taking his dick out. He shoves his lips into the professors, jerking him off and dancing with his tongue. 

Ko keeps his eyes on the door, careful in case anyone may come in. Yoosung doesn’t care, though there is this sitting anxiety in him just in case. 

Ko kisses him back, squeezing Yoosung’s butt. “Have you gotten more confident about these things since we started?” Yoosung nods, moaning. “Don’t talk so much when we kiss.” He says quietly and looks at Ko with his big purple eyes. 

“Alright.” Ko smirks and closes his eyes, sticking his tongue in immediately and squeezes him tighter. Yoosung rubs the tip of his cock, pumping him with a firm grip. Ko moans into his mouth, the bell rings. They both pant and Ko groans, moving away from the kiss. “I hate edging..” Ko laughs and takes some deep breaths, Yoosung hopping off of his lap. 

“Come over for tutoring tonight, Mr. Kim.” The professor smiles, putting his dick away. “Tie the hoodie around your waist for now.” He points to his boner.

Yoosung blushes and does it, giving the teacher a long kiss before hurrying out of the room. 

\- 

The teachers are back in Ko’s room at the end of the day, Yoosung texts him saying he’ll be waiting by the front gates. 

The teachers leave, Mr. Ko looking to his phone and seeing Yoosung’s message. He grabs his things and goes outside, tapping Yoosung’s shoulder and smiling. “Let’s get going.” 

Yoosung holds onto his hand, following him to the car and sliding inside, this time Ko’s hand is at the top of his thigh, his fingers nudging his bulge. Yoosung bites his lip and shivers, blushing. 

They get to his house, going in quickly and quietly.

Yoosung takes his hand, pulling him onto the couch and pushing him underneath of him. “We can study later.” 

Ko smiles, taking off his and Yoosung’s shirts. He runs his hand down his chest; touching his nipples.

Yoosung gets hard looking at this. “Holy crap.” He says quietly to himself, bringing a hand up to his mouth. He looks at him as he takes off Ko’s pants, kissing the tip of his penis. Yoosung read an article about this last night, so he’s somewhat confident.

Yoosung wraps his mouth around the top, careful not to let his teeth come into contact with the skin as he slides more into his mouth. He moans.

Ko shudders, his hips shaking in delight as he watches Yoosung’s actions. Yoosung licks the tip, sliding his mouth up and down, closing his eyes. 

Ko’s knee nudges Yoosung’s erection and he knows what he’s doing. He pulls his knee up and down just barely, stimulating his dick in a subtle way.

Yoosung moans into his cock, sucking him off slower. Ko cums in his mouth. 

Yoosung cringes, grabbing a tissue and spitting into it. He takes off his pants next. “Can I kiss you?” 

Ko nods, putting his arm around his neck and pulling him in. Yoosung pulls away for just a second. “Will you ever want to go all the way?” 

Ko strokes his hair, kissing him again. “Let’s wait some time, don’t worry about that.” He gives him another peck. “Your finals are coming up.” He smiles and reaches his hand down, rubbing Yoosung’s hard cock. “Let’s finish this and then you let me help you study.”

Yoosung pouts but smiles right after from the touches, purring under the attention and moaning from the arousal. He bites his lip, body shaking as Ko’s hands pump his phallus. Eventually, he climaxes onto Ko. 

Yoosung leans down and gives him more kisses. “I don’t want to study.” He kisses down his jaw and leaves marks on him right below the ear.

Ko pushes him away and holds his face in his hand, pulling him close to his own. “If you’re not studying there’s no reason to come over.”

Yoosung nods. “We don’t have to let this be our excuse.” 

Ko purses his lips and looks away. “We are boyfriends now.. But I’m still a teacher and I want you to do well in school.”

Yoosung smiles. “Alright.” He climbs off of him and wipes them off, going with the professor as he starts another shower. 

Ko sits down beside the shower and looks at the other, his hand under the water waiting until he feels that it’s warm. He stands up and takes Yoosung in with him. 

They wash each other.

While washing his body, Yoosung whispers compliments about it into Ko’s ear, talking about how his svelte body feels great when he touches him. 

Ko blushes, getting goosebumps. He makes similar remarks about Yoosung, he’s got a little bit of chub on his stomach but it’s really cute to Ko. 

-

Once the shower’s over they head out, Yoosung’s clothes got cum on them. “Shoot-“ 

“We’re the same size right? Go ahead and grab something of mine.” 

Yoosung blushes and looks through the clothes, it’s all black and white. He takes a black t-shirt and slips it on, as well as black basketball shorts which he was surprised were in there. Ko get’s dressed too. When he’s getting dressed he shuffles past a bright pink thing. “What’s that?” Yoosung asks.

“Oh- This?” He pulls out the pink frilly dress. “I think I wore it for halloween a while ago and because it was kind of expensive I never got rid of it.”

Yoosung laughs. “I wanna see you in it.”

Ko blushes. “Not today, we have to do work.”

Yoosung pouts. “Okay.” 

\- 

They study for a while, Yoosung eventually falling asleep on the couch, Ko falling asleep beside him, cuddling him.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a few months since the relationship started, Yoosung has already gotten permission to tell the RFA members and their reactions were.. a lot. “This sounds like the plot to a bad romance movie-“ Zen said. “Is it wise to get into a relationship with your professor?” Said Jaehee, Jumin agreed but also added: “As long as you aren’t in trouble.” Seven made jokes about it, as usual. 

Yoosung looks at his phone, it’s 9 am on a Saturday, there’s a message from Ko. Yoosung smiles, it’s a simple “Good morning. <3” 

“Good morning! :D <3” Yoosung replies, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. The teacher sends a picture of a mountain of work. 

“You work this much even during summer?”

“Yes, that is a teacher’s job.”

Yoosung sits up, scratching his bare chest and rubbing his eyes, he decides to send a selfie back after he takes a shower, he feels like Zen. He takes his phone to the bathroom with him, hopping in the shower and washing up quickly. When hes out he puts a towel around his waist and goes out to the mirror in his room to take a photo.

The towel drops right before he takes it, so he’s entirely on display. He was going to immediately delete it, but he wondered how the teacher would respond if he sent it, he’s not usually one to do this kind of thing, he’s really nervous. He presses send on the picture.

Ko picks up his phone and see’s its a message from Yoosung, he smiles warmly and clicks on the notification, when he opens up to the picture he looks away for a moment, a hand over his lower face to over his cheeks. He’s red. It’s not the first time he’s seen Yoosung’s fully naked body, he has many times, but it still doesn’t fail to make him flustered. Surprise nudes would startle anyone.

Ko’s hands shake and he replies simply. “And what compelled you to send this?” He bites his lip. “How did you feel?” Yoosung is blushing just as hard on the other side of the screen, now sitting on the floor still nude. 

“Well, you look great. I liked them.” Ko is doing everything he can to stay calm, but the underwhelming reaction makes Yoosung blush hard from embarrassment. Yoosung fidgets with his toes and puts his face in his knees.

Ko takes a few deep breaths and tries to continue working, but his mind is distracted. He looks back at the picture, palming himself. 

Yoosung looks back at the mirror, taking another picture of him sitting down, this one much more pure, though he’s still naked. He sends it. 

Ko opens the message, his chest feeling heavy. “Do you want me to send you something?” He starts stripping, positioning himself in front of his own mirror and squatting to where his butt almost touches the floor. He takes the picture and sends it. 

Yoosung gets chills, he wishes he could touch him right now. “May I come over?” 

Ko falls, rubbing his toosh. “Sure, you can.” He gets up, cleaning up his papers.

Yoosung puts clothes on quickly, rushing over.

When Yoosung arrives, Ko has his clothes back on and is sitting at his desk, organized and neat. 

Yoosung looks at the teacher and the work. “You’re so busy...” He feels guilty about his overwhelming lust. He walks over and puts his hand over the professor’s, moving his head and kissing him. 

“Mph-“ Ko’s eyes widen but he adjusts quickly. He puts his hand up to Yoosung’s face and kisses him harder. He slides the chair out from under him, pulling Yoosung with him to his bed.

It’s the first time Yoosung has actually been on his bed, his heart beats rapidly. Ko pins Yoosung down, taking off his shirt and pants, lastly his underwear. He kisses his chest. “A while ago you asked if we could go all the way.” 

Yoosung nods, putting a hand over his mouth. “Take off your own clothes too.” He bites his lip.

Ko smiles and strips, rubbing his body against the blonde’s. His fingers run over his nipples and he presses into them firmly. He leans down, wrapping his mouth around Yoosung’s small nips, biting them gently. He runs his free hand down to Yoosung’s ass but stops before putting anything in. “Can I?” 

Yoosung looks down at himself and then at the teacher, averting his eyes and nodding. Ko sticks two fingers in his mouth, sliding them into Yoosung’s ass.

“Fu-“ His back arches ever so slightly, this is the first time anything has been inserted into him this way and it’s a lot for him to take. 

Ko is going slowly, preparing Yoosung as much as he can because he would feel awful if he hurt him. He licks around his tit, pressing it in with his tongue and smiling. He bites down again, eliciting a loud moan from Yoosung.

After a while, Ko puts another finger in, Yoosung writhing and groaning. His dick throbs, they both begin to drip already. Yoosung twitches, breathing heavily. “Ah~“ 

Listening to and watching Yoosung makes Ko feel so impatient, he wants to ram himself in already. He sticks another in.

“A-Ah!” Yoosung covers his mouth and grips at the sheets. He grabs Ko’s face, pulling it up to his and kissing him. 

Ko moans into Yoosung’s mouth, he wants to put it in already so badly. “Can I do it?”

Yoosung bites his lip, anxious. “Yeah- go ahead..” 

Ko grabs a condom out of his drawer, getting lube too. He pours the lube into his hand, putting it on the condom and in Yoosung’s hole. He inserts it slowly.

“Oh~!” His hips go forward, his body shaking. It hurts, but not enough for him to want to stop. He breathes heavily, Ko’s thrusting making him feel entirely weak. 

Ko holds Yoosung’s hips, inserting himself all the way in. Yoosung feels a lump in his throat, but a good one. He wants to climax already, but doesn’t work want to ruin the mood so quickly. He holds in his nut. 

Ko pushes himself in and out, panting loudly. “Ah fuck..” He leans down and kisses his shoulders, this time he’s the one leaving marks, and he’s merciless. The hickeys travel all the way up to his jaw, and all the way down to his nipples.

Yoosung looks down, he feels like Ko just marked his territory all over him, he cums. 

Ko smiles and kisses his lips, sucking up his tongue, he cums next, relaxing and pulling out. “Yoosung..” He kisses him softly. “Are you alright?”

Yoosung nods, turning over and feeling the bruises. “How in the world will I cover these?”

“That’s the point, every time I see them I’ll think of this.” He smiles.

“Oh my... I hope the other members don’t comment about this..” 

“Members of what?” He lays down beside him. 

“The RFA- it’s a fundraising organization.. We’re all kinda like a family-“ He puts his hands together to show that they’re close. “Except V-“ 

Ko chuckles, putting his hands over Yoosung’s. “Well, I’m glad you have people like that.” He kisses his forehead. 

Yoosung smiles and kisses him back. “You’re so sweet.” He smiles and runs his fingers through Ko’s hair. “How old are you? I- Not to be rude-“

Ko laughs. “It’s fine, you’ve the right to be curious. I’m 34.” 

Yoosung blushes, his heart racing, he kisses him. “You’re ancient.” He jokes.

Ko puts his hand up to his chest. “Ouch- That hurt.” 

Yoosung laughs and wraps his arms around Ko’s torso, listening to his heart. and rubbing circles into Ko’s back, he falls asleep.

Ko strokes Yoosungs hair, falling asleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Zen carries Yoosung inside his home, joking about how messy it is. Yoosung is drunk, which is why Zen is taking care of him now, but he can’t look after him much because he needs to sleep. He has rehearsal tomorrow. 

Yoosung plops down on his bed and cuddles his blanket. “Ko..” He mumbles.

Zen cringes. “Call your boyfriend to come take care of you.” He pats his back and leaves. 

Yoosung picks up his phone and calls Ko’s number. “Herro beautifuw~” His words slur together. 

Ko had just finished his summer work. “Why are you up so late? Are you drunk?” He takes his glasses off and cleans them, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair. 

“M probabwy drumk.” He pecks his phone screen. “Zen said I should call you.” 

Ko yawns. “Drink some water, go take a pee, and go to sleep.” 

Yoosung nods and kisses the phone again. “I love you~” 

Ko blushes furiously. “Go to sleep Yoosung.” 

Yoosung giggles and turns off his phone, doing what Ko told him to and then going to bed. 

-

Yoosung wakes up and looks at his phone, his call history telling him he was talking to Ko. He remembers he told him that he loved him. Yoosung blushes, hiding his face. “Good morning.” It’s noon, but still.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Ive got a headache, but I think I did.”

“Go take some ibuprofen and drink some more water.”

Yoosung gets up, walking to the kitchen with his phone and taking the medicine, chugging a glass of water. “If you’re not busy can I come over to your place today?”

“Sure.” Ko smiles and lays down on his bed. 

-

Ding Dong~

Ko smiles and goes to the door, Yoosung is all blushy and shy while waiting.

Ko welcomes him inside, Yoosung’s headache left just as he arrived so he’s feeling a bit better.

Yoosung takes off his shoes, setting his bag down and following Ko to the couch. Ko looks at him and smiles, remembering his words last night and thinking that they’re just because he’s young and was drunk.

Yoosung sits down, laying in Ko’s lap on his back so that he can still see his face. “Since we’re-“ He puts his pinkies together as if he’s making a promise to himself. “boyfriends now. Can I know your first name? Or would you prefer I kept calling you by your last?”

“Hak-Kun.” He smiles. “Or HK for short.” He leans down and looks at him. 

“That’s such a fitting name..” 

Ko blushes. “You think so? I do take pride in my intelligence.” He smirks. 

Yoosung puts his hand on the side of Ko’s face. “Hak-Kun Ko.” He kisses him. “I really like you, sir.”

Ko nods. “Likewise, and there’s no need to call me sir when you and I are alone.” 

Yoosung nods back, holding the side of Ko’s face as he kisses him. His hand runs through his hair, shifting his free arm to hold himself up as he leans into his face even more. His tongue forces Ko’s lips apart, lining the inside of his mouth aggressively. Ko kisses him back with just as much passion, wrapping his arm around Yoosung’s back to provide him extra support.

Yoosung pulls away, brushing the falling hair out of Ko’s face so he can see him clearly when he asks. “When can I see you in the dress?” 

“The- the dress?” Ko turns his head for a moment then remembers. “Oh- You want to see me in it that badly?”

Yoosung nods, shooting his lover a pair of helpless, pleading eyes. 

Ko laughs. “You’re so shameless, give me a moment.” Yoosung gets up off of him, waiting patiently on the couch.

Hakkun strips down, for a moment he contemplates whether he should go all the way with the stockings and lacy panties and such, he decides that’s a good idea. He’s glad he shaved his pubes just today, that makes these comfortable. He slips on the small underwear, lace over the front part leaving everything exposed, his ass out entirely. He pulls on similar white socks with lace at the top, they’re a bit tight as they were made for a more feminine body, but they look kind of sexy that way.

He puts on a small white bralette and lastly the short fluffy pink dress. He feels a bit silly, as it was intended to be worn simply as a joke for that halloween in college, now he’s wearing it seriously. He looks in the mirror and ruffles his hair to make it look more cute and idol-ish. “Mmm.” He hates how it looks and smooths it back again, leaving it to look it’s normal way. 

He walks out to Yoosung.

Yoosung puts a hand over his mouth, raising his eyebrows. “Oh me~ Oh my~” He smiles and bites his lip, he’s sure Ko can tell even through his hand. 

Ko smiles and turns his head, he’s not sure if he should act a certain way or remain the same. He sits down quietly. “I wasn’t expecting to put this on today, so I’ve still got hair on my arms and legs.. which might be distracting.”

“No-“ Yoosung blushes. “It’s hot..”

Ko smiles and blushes just barely, he can’t tell but Yoosung can. 

Yoosung also doesn’t know how he should act, his expectations were high but he’s truly blown away. He turns to Ko and climbs onto his lap, straddling him and running his hands up the skirt. 

When he reaches the crotch, his hands almost don’t notice the fabric until he’s right over his dick. He blushes intensely, looking into Ko’s eyes.

Ko smirks and averts his gaze, biting his lip. “Do you like them?”

Yoosung nods, brushing his fingers over the soft lace. “Are you wearing a bra too?” He whispers, in somewhat of a daze from the arousal.

Ko nods. “Would you like to see?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, get off for a second.” He stands up and slowly and carefully takes off the dress, folding it and putting it on the table.

Yoosung gets hard, the teacher’s pink nipples seem to stand out so loudly underneath the bright white underwear.

Ko climbs onto Yoosung this time, wrapping both hands around his face and pressing their lips together. He grinds on him as well, looking at him with half lidded eyes and whimpering when his dick grows hard.

Yoosung runs his hands over Ko’s back, sliding his fingers under the straps of the bra and letting them snap back against his skin.

Ko moans, breaking away from the kiss for a second. Yoosung is the last person he expects to do something like that. He breathes heavily. 

Yoosung groans at his constant grinding, he takes his hands back down to his dick, pulling the white underwear down to get his cock out. He then unzips and unbuttons his own pants, taking out his own throbbing phallus. Yoosung wraps his hand around their penises, beginning to jerk them off.

“Ngh~!” He shivers, letting himself indulge in the experience today, since he’s finally officially free of the stress from work. He cums on Yoosung’s shirt, not holding back made him so sensitive he came almost instantly.

Yoosung smiles and finishes soon after.

Ko pants and rests his head on Yoosung’s shoulder. Yoosung runs the non dirty hand over his hair. “Hak-Kun..”

He blushes and lifts his head up to look at him. “Yes, Yoosung?”

“I love you.”

Ko puts his head back into the crevice of Yoosung’s neck. “You’re very bold.” 

Yoosung bites the inside of his lip. “How do you feel?”

“Well.. Love is a strong word an-“

“But can you feel it?”

“The love?”

“Yeah..”

“..I think so.”

“You think so?”

“I.. I do think I love you, this is just a bit tricky for me.”

Yoosung smiles. “I get it.”

Ko smiles too. “That’s good, it may take me more time to be so expressive like you are, so please keep that in mind. Give me some time to think about it.” 

Yoosung is a bit anxious, but he trusts Ko. “Alright, take however long you need.”

HK nods and picks his head up again, kissing Yoosung’s cheek. “Let’s go shower.”

“That’s a good idea.” He smiles. 

-

They took showers and cuddled on the bed, Yoosung was horny but Ko wasn’t, so it was just wholesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoosung already convinced Ko, despite Ko’s resistance, to go to a Halloween party with him. Ko had wanted to make sure it wasn’t a college thing so that nobody saw them together and was suspicious, especially if Yoosung was going to make him wear that dress outside. Yoosung somehow coaxed him into doing it, and now it’s the day before Halloween.

Yoosung pushes his hair back with his hands and bears his teeth to Ko. “I vant to suck your blood” He puts his hands up in the air. Ko puts his hand up to his mouth, stifling a laugh. “Was I not scary enough?” Yoosung pouts. “There’s nothing scary about you, Yoosung.” Yoosung looks down at the ground then back up to his boyfriend. “Should I go for a different approach?”

“Whatever works for you.” Ko smiles and goes to his bookshelf to look for something to read. Yoosung pulls out his phone, joining a chatroom. “H e l p.” He says.

Zen joins. “What do you need help on?”

“I wanna be a vampire this halloween, but Ko says I’m not scary..”

“He’s right. If I were you I would be a sexy vampire.”

“Should I be a sexy vampire?”

Zen puts his rolling eye emoji. “There’s nothing sexy about you either.”

Yoosung sends his crying emoji, which makes Ko turn his head at the noise. “What were those noises-“

“Oh- they’re from an emoji seven made.” 

“I see. I thought they were something else.” He blushes and takes a book from the shelf, sitting down in front of Yoosung and reading. Yoosung takes a picture of him and sends it to the chat. Ko looks up at him surprised, he pushes up his glasses. “Why do you need a picture of me when I’m sitting right in front of you?”

Yoosung giggles and blushes. “I’m showing you off.” Ko raises his eyebrows. “Alright then.” He smiles and looks back down to the pages.

“Oh? He’s good looking, but he’s nothing compared to me.” Zen replies to the picture. Seven joins the chat, sending his startled emoji. “Who is this??”

“That’s my boyfriend Seven..”

“I think I remember him from somewhere..”

“He doesn’t look that different from most korean men, I’m sure you’ve seen multiple people like him.” Zen says.

“No but I swear.. Well- whatever. I just dropped in to say hi, gotta blast.” 

“Bye bye, I’ll leave too.” Yoosung says, waiting for Zen’s goodbye and then exiting the chatroom. Yoosung looks up at Ko. “I’m gonna be a sexy vampire.” 

Ko raises an eyebrow. “I like that, do a sexy vampire impression.” Yoosung blushes, putting his hands on the table and just going in for the bite. “Y-Your blood tastes so sweet~”

Ko blushes also. “Maybe lose the stutter..” He smiles and looks at his neck, Yoosung didn’t really bite it, just wrapped his mouth around it. “Don’t be afraid to bite if we’re alone.” He winks and kisses Yoosung. “Halloween is tomorrow huh..”

Yoosung nods, looking out the window.

-

Yoosung waked up on Ko’s bed, looking at the clock hanging on the wall, then picking up his phone because he’s too lazy to read the analog clock. “October 31.. It’s Halloween.” He smiles and rolls over, nudging Ko awake. 

Ko brushes his hair back, looking to his boyfriend angrily. “Good morning.”

“It’s Halloween.” The precious Yoosung answers.

“Yes..” He falls back asleep.

Yoosung laughs and slides out of bed, looking at the costume on the table and smiling. He hops into the shower. While washing his hair, the shower door opens, Ko steps in quietly and washes himself too. “I couldn’t fall back asleep.”

“Haha.. I’m sorry. I was so excited.” Yoosung takes his hands down and puts them under the water to get the soap off. 

“It’s fine, I would’ve gotten up around now anyway.” He rests his head on Yoosung’s shoulder, washing himself while using him for stability. Yoosung chuckles, helping him wash himself and washing his own body too. “You’re gonna squish me like that. You’re taller than I am.” Yoosung leans back and let’s Ko hold himself up. “You should learn to be more of a morning person.”

Ko groans and looks down at Yoosung. “I’ll learn to..” He pats his head and rinses himself off, embracing Yoosung and holding him, nuzzling his head against Yoosung’s neck. “I’m old.. I don’t have the same energy you have for things like this.” 

Yoosung pats his head. “I’m just glad you agreed to come along.”

Ko sighs, though its almost like a laugh. “Yeah. I won’t drink unless you and I are alone though.”

“Well we don’t have to go to the party, theres a more adult trick or treating event..”

“Why not go to both if we’re going out in the first place?”

“That’s a good idea, but there’s gonna be a lot of people.”

“Hm. The party is good then, at least with that there’s less of a chance of us being seen by kids from college.”

Yoosung nods. “Yeah.”

-

“Black tights?” Ko blushes. “They sound good right?” Yoosung gives a nod of approval, and to that Ko slips on his tight black leggings, wearing pink heels and the dress, as well as a thin black jacket and a small tiara.

Yoosung wears a skin tight black shirt, with tight black pants too. He tucks the pants in and puts on a cap, as well as slicking his hair back. He puts in contacts and fake earrings, then the vampire teeth. “Should I add the fake blood?”

“Sure, don’t kiss me with it if you do though. I’ll kill you if it gets on the dress.” He laughs.

Yoosung laughs back and puts on waterproof red lipstick and some vampire style makeup. “I think we’re all set.”

“Alright.” Ko smiles and they look at themselves in the mirror, they look like they swapped roles. “Your vampire is pretty fucking sexy.”

Yoosung puts his hand over his mouth and smiles, blushing. “Well, lets get going then..” He takes his hand and calls a cab for them to be driven to the party.

In all honesty, Ko is a bit uncomfortable considering he’s much older than Yoosung is, and he’s afraid there will be too many young people there. This also isn’t his typical idea of fun, of course it isn’t necessarily Yoosung’s either. But he figures it doesn’t hurt to change it up a bit, he should try to enjoy this while he can.

By the time they get there, there’s already so many people. To be frank, Ko is feeling very shy. As much as he wants to go in confidently, he also wants to hop back into the cab and get wasted at home. Yoosung feels the same way. Leave it to two introverts to be afraid of a big party. “We’re here, let’s just have fun.” Ko smiles and pats Yoosung’s back, this time he’s the one taking him inside. 

There’s so many people, Yoosung intertwines his fingers in with Ko’s and hides, which makes Ko feel a bit more confident to be seen as some sort of shield for his partner. They go and sit down, there’s even strippers. “Do you want one?” Ko teases, seeing Yoosung’s gaze in their direction. 

Yoosung blushes. “N-No- I have you.” He smiles.

“Pfff- I’m completely fine if you do though.” 

“Nah.. I really am fine with just you.” Yoosung leans on him, thankful he didn’t put on foundation so he can still do this. “Do you wanna order some drinks?”

Ko nods. “Don’t drink too much or you’ll say something foolish. Anyway, what do you want?” Yoosung tells him, with that he goes to the bar and orders some. A man comes from behind and flirts, until he sees his face and realizes he’s a guy. Ko looks down at himself, wondering if his body actually looks feminine. The drinks come and he brings them back to their seat. 

Yoosung already seems pretty into everything, he’s, dare i say, intoxicated in the atmosphere. Ko hands him his drink, it’s something he wouldn’t drink because it’s simply too sweet. Ko simply got a beer, its what he likes. “Do you wanna dance?” He takes a few sips.

Yoosung fidgets. “When I finish this drink.” He looks a little excited, or maybe he’s shy too. “There are so many people here that are.. So close to having sex- they’re like riding the border and it’s- how do they do that in public.” Yoosung laughs. Ko opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off.

“Yoosung- What are you doing here?” The classmate jealous of the heart on his page speaks. “Mr. Ko?” 

They both choke a bit and Ko instinctively scoots away. “Yes, I saw him here and we ended up talking, we were the only ones we knew.” Ko comes up with quickly to avoid suspicion, he’d rather people not know about him being involved with a student. The student looks back and forth between them and shakes his head. “I already know.”

“Know what-“ Yoosung gets flustered.

“That you two are together. I don’t know how much other’s know but I was walking by Teach’s classroom one day and I saw you two in there.”

Ko straightens his glasses. “Well, have you told anyone?” He looks up from them, very serious.

“No- I don’t have anyone to tell.” The man looks a little disappointed and spins on his heel. “I’m gonna go chat up some ladies, you two- do your thing I guess.” He smiles and walks off.

Yoosung exhales, gulping down his drink and holding Ko’s hand. “I was so scared.” Ko scoots back over and leans his head over to get a nice look at his partner. “I thought it was going to be dramatic.”

“Ah. This party is overwhelming.” He turns to see Ko’s face and bites his lip as they’re only centimeters apart. “Do you wanna go home?” He says with a little slurring to his words, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Ko nods and takes his hand, also feeling tipsy. They go outside and get a cab, hopping in is fine but Yoosung’s hand is getting a little adventurous in that backseat.

He slides his hand up the hem of the dress and fiddles with the edge of his briefs, slipping under those also. Ko removes his hand and interlaces their fingers, looking at him and smiling with a “Not here, get your act together.” Kind of face. 

Yoosung, embracing his vampire costume, leans over and bites his lover’s neck, licking the bite and purring. They stop at Ko’s apartment.

Ko thanks the driver, pays and pulls Yoosung out with him. He practically carries him inside and Yoosung unzips the back of the dress, sliding it off as soon as they get inside. “W-Woah-“ Ko takes off his shoes and stumbles a bit, his glasses uneven so his eyesight a little wonky. He fixes himself and pulls Yoosung’s face up, looking at him and kissing him. “We can’t do this, you’re drunk.” 

Yoosung pouts and makes a little whimpering noise in the back of his throat, taking off his shoes and shirt. “I’ll go take a shower to sober up.” Ko nods and goes to the room, looking at the large bite on his neck and sighing as he gets dressed to go to sleep. Yoosung comes back shortly after, still a bit tipsy but much mire aware. He puts on sleep clothes too and lays down onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Ko pets his hair and smiles, falling asleep while cuddling him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me criticism ily


End file.
